<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet projects by Dune_Carrez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829659">Sweet projects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez'>Dune_Carrez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chat Blanc - Freeform, Continued, F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Montparnasse - Freeform, OS, Sweet projects, Translation, chat noir - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is seen is seen.<br/>And sometimes it is impossible to restrain our thoughts, especially if the heart gets involved.</p><p>OS on the Miraculous universe - The adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir. The characters belong to Thomas Astruc but this story belongs to me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet projects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503761">Doux projets</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez">Dune_Carrez</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting on the roof of the Montparnasse tower watching the setting of the sun.</p><p>The patrol went smoothly, and they decided to take advantage of this moment of calm. They just stood there in silence, enjoying the moment, enjoying the presence of the other.</p><p>But, as always, the best things come to an end.</p><p>Ladybug stretched before standing up and offering help to her teammate. And he did not have to be persuaded to grab the hand she held out to him. Once standing, he gave his usual hand-kissing before starting to turn away from her to go home.</p><p>"Wait!" she exclaimed.</p><p>He stopped in his tracks and turned in her direction, surprised by her request.</p><p>Did she want to extend their little trip? Or did she have something to say to him?</p><p>Seeing that she was looking at the landscape, her yo-yo still hanging on her hip, he opted for the second option. But he could never have imagined what she was going to tell him.</p><p>"I can't wait to know the boy under the mask."</p><p>A silence appeared after this declaration. He stood there, watching her completely shaken by these few words.</p><p>Had he heard correctly?</p><p>Because it seemed to him to have landed on another planet. But he had to face the facts, what was taking place could not be more real.</p><p>He then regained his composure before responding with the mischief that characterized his heroic alter ego.</p><p>"I can tell you my first name if you want," he said with a wink before the tenderness appeared in his eyes.</p><p>And he dreamed of doing it. He was only waiting for the day when the masks would fall.</p><p>She laughed softly, before coming to plant her cerulean look in his.</p><p>"I don't need your name to know you," she whispered, slowly approaching him.</p><p>She found herself just inches from his body and his breathing became blocked as his heart drummed violently in her rib cage. He could smell its floral scent and count each of the freckles that dressed his features.</p><p>"Everything I need to know is here," she whispered, placing a shy hand on the young man's chest.</p><p>He could feel the heat coming from her palm and his heart panicked even more. No doubt she felt each of his pulsations. She would have no trouble guessing what state she was putting him in.</p><p>But did he just want to hide all the feelings she inspired from him?</p><p>Not in the least.</p><p>He loved her.</p><p>And he wanted her to know. He wanted her to know how much he admired her kindness, bravery and determination, how brilliant and funny he found her. He wanted her to know that even her fits of rage made him melt and that her laughter was the sweetest of melodies. He wanted her to know that she deserved the moon and the stars and that he was ready to give her everything. He wanted her to know that her presence was happiness, her touch comforting and her eyes his home. He wanted her to know that he would be everything she wanted him to be: her friend, her confidant, her pillar, her partner, her half, her soul mate.</p><p>He put a soft hand to the cheek of the girl who melted under the contact. She closed her eyes, appreciating the intimacy of the gesture before placing a hand on his and staring at him tenderly.</p><p>He let out a little laugh while admiring every part of her face with his emerald eyes and gently stroked her cheekbone with his thumb.</p><p>"Hello my Lady," he began, "I am Chat Noir. A shy boy who stops at nothing to save those he loves and to win a game of Ultimate Mega Strike III," he continued cheekily. "A dreamer who doesn't hesitate to reread the same books four times to relive the most beautiful love scenes in literature. A persistent boy who never shrinks from difficulty and setbacks and who gets up again and again. A coward who trembles at the slightest horror film but who is also terrorized at the idea of being alone. A friend certainly awkward but who would give everything he has to make his friends happy. An accomplished musician but a very poor singer."</p><p>Ladybug listened to him describe each part of his being, wide-eyed, and a smile too big for her took place on her face. Each word was stuck in her heart and gently swelled it until it exploded. She loved every new piece of information that came to her.</p><p>"A romantic who would be ready to pick all the roses from–"</p><p>He was cut in his impetus by two fingers placed on his lips. She looked at him with bright eyes of mischief and pink cheeks before gently releasing him.</p><p>"Hey!" he grumbled falsely. "How am I supposed to make you fall under my spell if you don't let me speak?"</p><p>She pulled away slightly, much to the boy's dismay, while laughing frankly.</p><p>"Oh, are you trying to take me between your claws my kitty?"</p><p>"Perhaps," he replied, his cheeks pink, without ceasing to stare at her gently.</p><p>"Well, you should stop."</p><p>The tomcat's ears sagged within a second and he looked away. He thought his Lady ...</p><p>No, he must have imagined things. His loving heart was ready to do anything to make him believe that his love would one day be shared, even if it gave him the illusion that she was looking at him more gently than usual, that her gestures were not trivial.</p><p>As he lost himself in his dark thoughts, a hand on his chest brought him back to reality. She was there, very close to him.</p><p>When had she gotten so close?</p><p>He had no idea. And it didn't matter to him.</p><p>The only essential thing was that she was against him, her eyes staring at him with affection.</p><p>And that he should not forget to breathe.</p><p>"You should stop Chat because you've already succeeded," she admitted.</p><p>He held his breath as his eyes widened in surprise. It was too good to be true. He was dreaming, there was no other explanation. In which world would he have been so lucky?</p><p>She got closer again and he could now feel her warm breath coming to crash into his neck and that made him tremble slightly.</p><p>"Chat," she whispered, "can I ..."</p><p>She paused slightly and Chat Noir hung on her's every word.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>The young man's mouth opened slightly in shock.</p><p>
  <i>Lord yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.</i>
</p><p>"Please," he almost begged, his voice broken by emotion.</p><p>She raised her hand gently to his neck and finally in his blond curls. And all along its passage, her hand left a trail of fire on the skin of Chat Noir.</p><p>It was happening. It was neither his imagination nor an illusion. Ladybug was going to kiss him.</p><p>The girl came closer, tiptoeing, and their noses brushed gently. They stayed like that for a moment, looking at each other tenderly, enjoying the contact, savoring their breaths which reverberated on the lips of the other, listening to the clamor of their beating hearts.</p><p>Then she covered the last few millimeters that separated them from the long-awaited moment. She brushed the boy's lips for half a second before coming to completely crush her mouth against his.</p><p>Chat Noir melted under the assault. Heroin's lips were soft under his, tender and warm. They had the taste of happiness, the taste of love. And he understood at that moment that he would never have enough.</p><p>Never enough of her. Never enough of her kisses.</p><p>He put an arm around her waist, the other coming to place himself in the hollow of her back to come and press her even more against him.</p><p>The girl let out a lively inspiration, slightly surprised, before plunging fully into their embrace. She grabbed the hero's blond locks with force, deepening their kiss, snatching a low growl from the boy.</p><p>They remained kissing for many minutes, intermittently resuming their breath before plunging back into the euphoria of the moment. They kissed as if this day was the last, as if there was no second opportunity.</p><p>As if it was a huge mistake.</p><p>Chat Noir reluctantly stepped back from the one who made his heartbeat.</p><p>"You know we can't," he breathed painfully.</p><p>The girl looked at him with a sad smile.</p><p>"I know," she whispered.</p><p>He rested his forehead against hers and they closed their eyes, making the most of this meager contact after their passionate embrace.</p><p>"When Hawkmoth is defeated, nothing will deprive us more of these moments," he said. "You still must be patient, my Lady."</p><p>
  <i>My Lady.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My Lady.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My Lady.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My Lady!</i>
</p><p>"My Lady," Chat Noir said for the umpteenth time, somewhat worried by the lack of response from her partner.</p><p>The heroine then suddenly opened her eyes.</p><p>She was still on the roof of Montparnasse, but she was seated, her head resting on the shoulder of her teammate.</p><p>She blinked her eyes several times.</p><p>She still let herself daydream.</p><p>Since fighting Chat Blanc in this other reality months before, she couldn't help but think about what she had learned there.</p><p><i>It was our love that did this to the world, my Lady,</i> he had told her.</p><p>They loved each other.</p><p>After their victory over Oblivio, they had exchanged a kiss.</p><p>It didn't matter who the boy was, everything led her to this sweet truth.</p><p>She would love the superhero.</p><p>She didn't know who he was, or when her love for Adrien would end, but she would love Chat Noir.</p><p>And strangely it had not scared her, nor made her angry as when she discovered the photo at the end of their fight against Oblivio. She was even rather at peace with this idea.</p><p>And over the days, over the months, she understood why.</p><p>Chat Noir was a kind and courageous boy, intelligent and funny. She trusted him blindly. He was her partner, her best friend.</p><p>And now she wanted it to be so much more than that.</p><p>But it was not the moment.</p><p>Hawkmoth continued to terrorize the city so for now she had to shut up what she felt for him.</p><p>
  <i>It was our love that did this to the world, my Lady.</i>
</p><p>And she wouldn't let that happen. Never.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" her teammate asked her, seeing that she had left her thoughts.</p><p>She parted slightly from his shoulder so she could look at him at ease.</p><p>"I can't wait for Hawkmoth to be defeated," she swung point blank.</p><p>He squeezed her hand gently in support.</p><p>"Don't worry my Lady, we will recover his miraculous, I have no doubt about it."</p><p>She gave him a soft smile before settling back on his shoulder.</p><p>"But reassure me, you're not saying that because you can't wait to get rid of me?" he asked her a smile in his voice.</p><p>She laughed before answering:</p><p>"Not in the least."</p><p>
  <i>No, not in the least.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>THE END</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A small wild translation appears!</p><p>I take all returns and corrections with pleasure ;)</p><p>I hope you liked it</p><p>Xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>